


Consequences (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Ficlet, First Time, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez





	Consequences (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180885) by [dessert_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert_first/pseuds/dessert_first). 



Length: 5:04 minutes  
File Size: 4.64 MB (mp3)  
Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1hoa3jk0ix1p90/consequences%2C%20by%20dessert_first.mp3  
Streaming link: https://soundcloud.com/boxofdelights/consequences-by-dessert-first


End file.
